


A Forbidden Love

by orphan_account



Category: The Willoughbys (2020)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, icky feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tim starts to have feelings for his younger sister Jane, so he forces her to reciprocate those feelings by bribing her with oatmeal. Sad things ensue.
Relationships: Jane Willoughby/Tim Willoughby
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Now that mother and father were rid of, Tim could finally be himself. Life was much better for the remaining three Willoughbys now than it's ever been before. Tim felt free and happier, Barnaby A and B finally got to have their own sweaters and Jane could sing whenever she wanted. Tim didn’t particularly like Jane's singing, but despite that, he felt as though he still appreciated her willingness to try and make something of the surname Willoughby. Willoughbys didn’t sing, not ever. Now months had passed since their life changing ordeal and Tim began to feel something more for his younger sister. He was in love. So, he wanted to surprise her and confess his feelings.

He set up a table in the coal bin, dusted the cobwebs, swept the floor and threw a fancy white cloth over the table. And he needed bait. He made her favorite meal, oatmeal. Already, she was wandering to the kitchen from the sweet smell of oats and sugar and butter. 

Tim made two red bowls full to the brim with his not so great oatmeal; it was clunky and way too thick, but it was oatmeal, so Jane would come. He found a piece of paper and wrote a note. ‘Meet me in coal bin ASAP. PS, bring Madeline, your baby doll’ it had said. He stuck it to the dinner table where he is sure that’s the first place she’d look, then, he grabbed the two bowls of oatmeal and ran to the assigned meeting room. He waited for several minutes at the table before the young girl finally showed up. She arrived with the required item, Madeline cradled in her arms. “Hi, Tim,” she said cheerfully. “What did you wanna meet here for? Also, Madeline was napping so this better be important.” 

“It’s important. You should know that anything concerning me is always important.” Tim said. Then he smiled and said , “I’ve prepared us an oatmeal lunch. You are to sit down and eat every last bite.” 

Jane shrugged, “okay.” She did as she was told and took a seat, Madeline sat in her lap. She began to eat the oatmeal that her older brother had cooked for her. Tim said nothing for a long while as he, almost creepily watched her eat in silence. It was so quiet that you could hear her swallow the chunky oats. It didn’t seem to bother Jane however as she focused on nothing but her bowl. 

“Jane. I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“love you too, bro.” She smiled at him before returning full attention back to shoveling spoonfuls of oatmeal in her mouth. 

“I love you romantically. And you are to love me back:” he demanded. 

“We can’t love each other romantically, Tim. We’re siblings.” She said. 

“Yes we can.”

“Okay,” Jane shrugged. 

“Excellent: we are a couple now.” Tim said 

“Okay. What do we do now?” 

Tim stood up and walked over to Jane; took Madeline and walked over to the fireplace and threw her in. Jane sobbed as Madeline charred to ash. He dusted off his hands then said, “come along, girlfriend, let’s perform our first activity as the new willoughby couple.” 

“No! I’m not your girlfriend anymore after you killed Madeline like that!” She said in between sobs. 

“Do you want me to throw you into the fire as well, Jane?” 

She quickly nodded no and dried her tears before linking arms with her older brother and then they were off to do the first activity. 


End file.
